Dr Love
by EliteKilljoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy...a womanizer. But how can he get through this game of truth or dare without getting...a boyfriend! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This is my first fan fiction, so don't judge too harshly. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not the characters at least, they belong to J. K.

Rowling.

* * *

_Chapter One: Chicken? No way._

"Uh, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a guy?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded him.

Many of the boys in the room laughed. The girls rolled their eyes. Truth or dare with friends was always exciting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everybody was welcome and, most of the time, everyone came. Even the Slytherins.

When everyone in the room settled down, Ron stared at Hermione. "I was serious you know," he whispered. The room was quiet.

"Ugh, you freaks get a room!" It was none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy. People laughed. Ron was mad.

"At least I don't bloody chicken out during this game!" Ron smirked in victory. Or, at least, he thought he was victorious.

The Slytherins were beside themselves with anger that their "leader" was being made fun of. The Gryffindors, however, high-fived and congratulated Ron for finally standing up to 'Mr. Priss.'

Malfoy scowled. "I do not chicken out!" he growled. "I just have some pride."

Harry snorted. "Oh please, Malfoy! You won't even pick a dare!"

"Prove it."

"Alright," George Weasley said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Draco wasn't a very good gambler in the morning. It was, after all, about three in the morning.

Hermione smiled. "See? The great Malfoy can't pick a dare," she said in a baby voice. Draco turned red in embarrassment as the students laughed and agreed.

"Okay then, dare." He knew that this would be a day that he would never forget. This was the one time that Draco wished he didn't have such a big mouth.

George, smiling evilly by his side was Fred, smirked in the "Slytherin Prince's" direction. "I dare you to…" he trailed off, thinking. His face lit up. Moving over to Draco's side, he whispered in his ear.

Draco's face instantly turned white. "No way," he murmured. George laughed saying, "Yes way."

Every single student in the circle fell silent. They stared at Draco and George in confusion and suspense. Draco was only looking at one person: Fred Weasley.

By now, of course, Fred was scared. "Uh, George? What did you tell him to do?" he asked. When Draco stares at you that long, it's never a good thing.

George pulled out a small vile of pink potion. "Go on Mr. I'm-Not-A-Chicken." He placed the container of hot pink substance into Draco's pale hand. Draco's mouth was open now in surprise.

"Oh my God…" Draco trailed off. "I can't believe I'm about to do this."

"Do what!" Ron yelled. "The suspense is bloody killing me!" Teenagers all around the room burst out laughing at once. "I'm serious!" Ron said, also laughing. They all stopped suddenly when they saw Malfoy stand up slowly. His sallow skin stood out in the lighting.

Moving at a snail's pace, Draco sat by Fred. He turned even paler than usual by this time.

"Whatcha doin'?" Fred asked, scooting gradually away from Draco. "He's being awkward. Oh my God, help me." Ron laughed, but was silenced by an elbow to the ribs from Hermione. Harry just stared, wondering what in the world George could've dared Draco to do.

Draco gave Fred the potion. "Drink this." Draco swallowed audibly.

"Is it poison?" Fred asked cautiously, taking the pink liquid. Draco shook his head. George was smiling widely.

"C'mon, now! Bottoms up," he encouraged his twin brother.

Fred uncorked the vile and drank the contents in one gulp. Nothing happened at first as everyone watched.

Draco stood and walked across the room. He had a hold on his bleach blonde hair. Whatever was happening was making Malfoy very upset. Harry mentioned this to Ron.

"It's alright," Ron replied. "If anything bad was going to happen to Fred, Draco wouldn't be disturbed. He would be the happiest he has ever been! Right?" Harry sighed, hoping that his best friend was right for once.

"Draco?"

Everybody in the room turned immediately to where the voice came from except for Draco.

"Draco, honey, what's wrong?" All jaws in the room fell to the floor.

Turning bit by bit, Draco stared at who had called out to him. He was pasty as a ghost now. Heads moved quickly from Draco to Fred.

"What the bloody hell did you say?" Ron yelled.

Fred looked confused. "I was only talking to my one true love: Draco Malfoy."

George was trying not to laugh. He was behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The latter turned to him. "Oh George, you didn't!" She was obviously scared. Harry and Ron faced the twin now too.

George nodded. "Oh yes I did," he smiled. "Fred, meet Mr. Love Potion."

* * *

A.N: Anyone have any ideas about what may happen? Any ideas on what might be going through Draco's mind? Until the next chapter; read, comment, and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Woo Hoo! First chapter is done and second chapter is on the way!

Disclaimer: Once again, I own NOTHING!

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

"What the bloody hell!" Ron yelled again in the common room that night.

"We get it, Ron. You're upset." Hermione was pacing the common room, trying to think. George had gone to bed, feeling guilty a bit. The other part of him was extremely happy with himself. Fred was wrestled to bed by Seamus and Dean. Everyone was asleep except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"We heard you the first ten times," Harry said, annoyed. Sure he was scared about Fred being in love with the devil himself, but he was still nursing his side from laughing so hard.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Hermione. "Really guys, this is bad. Love potions can leave some traces or marks. You don't understand how incredibly horrible this could turn out." She was very worried about Fred.

Ron could finally speak. "How is this bad? It'll wear off in a few days. No biggy."

Harry was almost silent from now on, thinking. Now he spoke up. "We have to take him to Madam Pomfrey! She can take care of him in the hospital wing until it wears off," he suggested. Hermione was shaking her head, going pale.

"That would be a good idea, Harry, but there's one problem."

Ron finished her statement. "Love potions are illegal."

"How the hell does George have one then?" Harry was thinking about this. Everyone else seemed to be too. "The store." His friends looked at him. "Fred and George's store! They have love potions there!"

The faces in the room lit up in understanding. "Oh my gosh," Hermione muttered. Ron swore. Harry sat still, wondering. There was silence.

Harry spoke up after several minutes. "How long until this is over?" He was obviously talking about when Fred would be over his 'I love Draco' stage. _It's really kind of creepy_, he thought.

Hermione shrugged. "We have to wait and see. It could only be days or months. However, it could be years," she explained. "But…"

"But what?" both Ron and Harry had demanded. They looked at each other in a 'wow that was weird' way.

"Fred may be stuck like this forever." She swallowed hard as she saw the boys' stunned faces. "He might love Draco…forever."

'What the' was followed by many choice swear words from Ron. Harry was shocked into silence. Tears slid silently down Hermione's cheek. Every mouth in the common room was quiet. They were all thinking the same thing. Would if Fred never recovered? Maybe Draco would get so ticked off that he would leave forever. This last thought was, of course, Ron's. He said it aloud.

"Doubtful. I mean, he hates us all and wants to kill us right? I mean, he wouldn't just up and leave would he?" Harry was right. Draco would never go away and let him live a peaceful life.

"Fred's too young to be tortured like this!" Ron was screaming in the background as Harry and Hermione watched him. Hermione was trying to talk to Harry who was laughing so hard he couldn't hear her.

They heard people waking up upstairs. They had been up the rest of the night. It was becoming light out. "What time is it?" Harry asked Hermione, still laughing.

"About seven or eight. Why?"

Ron came up by Harry and they said at the same time, "Shall we wake up the love birds?" They stared at each other again. "We need to stop doing this," they said, at the same time. "Oh my God!"

It was Hermione's turn to laugh now.

* * *

A.N: Sorry it took so long! I've been really busy! Read, comment, review?


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Oh my God! Been so busy with school work! So sorry for the delay! Chapter three, here we come.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

_Oh my God. This did not just happen. Fred Weasley is not in love with me._

As Draco walked from the Room of Requirement, he screamed at everyone who got near him. He was really not in the mood for talking. He normally isn't, but now he was definitely pissed off.

Everyone was staying clear of Draco. After all, if you see the Slytherin Prince upset, not many people with bother him. There was one, however, who would.

"Go away, Pansy," Draco grumbled as she walked up beside him. Pansy seemed taken aback. Draco may not have liked Pansy, and she knew that, but it wasn't like Malfoy to yell at girls.

"Sorry, I'm just…" Draco didn't need to finish his sentence for Pansy to understand.

"I'd be upset too, Draco. It'll be okay. I love you." That was definitely not the time to say those three words.

Malfoy turned to Pansy. "What the bloody hell? Leave me alone!" That's all it took. Pansy ran off in one direction as Draco continued in another.

Malfoy had a mix of emotions. On one hand, he was extremely grossed out. I mean, a Weasley? A pureblood should not be liked by someone from a dirtball family like that. Draco was also, oddly, proud. He was finally really, and truly, loved. Well, maybe not truly, but he felt the love even if the love potion was speaking for Fred. Draco didn't know how he should feel.

"Password?" Draco jolted out of his thoughts. He had gotten to the Slytherin common room before he had known it. "Huh? Oh, butter noodles."

The gargoyle stepped aside and, to Draco's immense horror, the common room was full. Every single Slytherin had heard about the seemingly innocent game of truth or dare. The students who weren't in the room at the time were awake and waiting for questions. Draco wouldn't have any of it, though.

"Go to bed! Now!" he yelled, pulling his wand out. That was all it took for all of the students to scurry to their dormitories.

As soon as everyone was in their rooms, Draco completely lost it.

He lay, face down, on the couch with his head in a pillow.

After openly screaming for about twenty minutes, Malfoy couldn't yell anymore. He was sure that people were standing with their ears on their doors, but he didn't care anymore. All he cared about was how he was going to deal with this problem.

That night, for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy cried.

* * *

A.N: Sorry for the long wait! I got a request to hear about Draco's night, so here it is! Hope you liked it. Read, comment, and review.


	4. The End

A.N: Hi everyone. I have totally been busy! Sorry for not adding on to this story very much. Anyway, I really can't seem to get into this Fan Fiction very well. I am going to end this story and continue to write others in the future. So sorry once again!


End file.
